Crimson Sweet (rewritten)
by Kai J. Chester
Summary: This is the story of cienna: a successor, L: the world's greatest detective, and kira:the worlds greatest ciminal *major changes in backstory* otherwise plot is similar


**Chapter one:[Bored]**

_Rain...it made the splish splashing sounds as she ran, she had no clue where she was anymore, it all looked so similar, her feet continued to echo off the sidewalk as she ran; she was now barefoot seeing as she had lost her shoes two blocks before and yet her pursuers still were after her. _  
><em>She had gone to save mother but now...she wasn't even sure if she was going to survive this night, a flash of lightning ripped through the tense atmosphere illuminating the sky as it struck somewhere else. <em>  
><em>She was panting now as they drew closer, they were adults they could catch her easily, she was just a child and her little legs could carry her no longer. She stopped for a split second to look at where she could run next and have some time to recuperate her stamina.<em>  
><em>There was no where she could run now, she was trapped, they drew closer weapons in hand...<em>

She screamed loudly awakening with a jolt, the girl fell off the twin bed she slept on and onto the hardwood floor. She breathed in and out loudly for several minutes till she calmed herself down, tears still falling violently, Fuck, she was a mess. She could only barely hope that she hadn't awoken anyone en in this place.  
>This place meaning the orphanage, it was something called Ash's orphanage for the gifted, it was her fourth orphanage so far, the others were too run down to give her the education nd nutrition she needed. The other was corrupt, the headmaster sold children to the mafia as slaves, she had anonymously sent evidence for the headmaster to finally be arrested, which was easy to find on her part, and she was sent off again when 'ash' had found her and decided to take her in.<br>Honestly, the place was much too boring and still too easy for her to pass, they had even given her high school work that she was already doing extremely well at, the kids here were also too stuck up and boring as well.  
>Boredom usually was a bad thing for her, It resulted in buckets of water on people's head and the occasional solving of a case that was 'too grownup' for someone her age to solve, she had to laugh at that. People were so stupid if they thought that withholding the wrongs of the world from children was going to protect them.<br>The girl finally looked up from her spot and onto the bedside dresser where the only photograph of her deceased mother sat, it reminded her of that night unfortunately.  
>Memories swirled and she sucked in a breath of air before putting the photograph face first on the wooden bedside table.<br>She reluctantly got up, heading over to where her day clothes lay and put them on, first the prim perfect top and then the bottoms, they were too bland.  
>She bit at a strand of hair and let out a puff of air from her nose in annoyance, she needed some form of entertainment.<br>She combed out her hair in a messy yet still okay looking style and fiddled with the bland uniform till she was happy with her appearance, well, until she had to run off to first period at least.  
>That was another thing that irked her, he schooling, the teachers taught nothing. Even if she didn't care enough to attend most of the time.<br>There was a small knock on her door, she bit back a sigh then proceeded to check who it was.  
>There was a child there, he was fairly young and as soon as she had opened the door he had left, probably one of the assigned children to check to make sure everyone was awake, usually the children who woke the others up were bright and cheerful, but this one seemed an awful lot different, was that a bruise she saw? She also hadn't seen him before here so he had to be new.<br>"hey what's your name?" she called to him, she hadn't seen his face properly either so she was clued out on how he looked as well.  
>The child stopped briefly."….."he heard her but didn't reply, then he started off down the hall again knocking on every door that had students in it.<br>He had very pale hair from what she could see and otherwise, the child was like a ghost, he was intriguing; and she would figure out who he is.  
>A soft bell rang to signal that it was class time for the children, she didn't move from her spot at the door. Instead she watched the other kids shuffle out of their rooms and fill the halls heading towards their classes.<br>She yawned, she was too damn tired for this shit.  
>She decided to stalk around for a bit before going to any classes, the teachers wouldn't miss her…much…<br>She wandered the halls of the orphanage peeking into classrooms now and then to see children at work and the occasional missing teacher from the classes.  
>She froze however when she heard the footsteps of someone coming down the hall and two voices speaking in hushed tones, making sure that the two were not interrupting the classes.<br>Her light brown eyes darted around searching for somewhere to hide, oh it was just her luck that she was in the one spot of the whole orphanage where hiding spots were hard to come by, they would spot her at any moment now.  
>"Miss Charlotte! There you are."Ash called as she noticed her."I have someone for you to meet please come join me in my office."<br>"o-oh?"the brunette tilted her head, thank god the headmaster was only looking for her because of whoever was with him. They had turned off at the headmasters office however so she hadn't seen what the person looked like.  
>She followed the headmaster carefully, she didn't trust anyone anymore, especially not the headmaster.<br>He entered the room first of course and headed to his desk, in one seat sat an older man and in the other sat the boy from earlier.  
>Now that she was up close she could see how the boy really looked, he was dressed in pajamas still and he was clearly an albino, he had dark eyes and white hair, not blonde in any way, pure white. He had a fading bruise on his face. What had happened to this pale boy? She was only slightly concerned though because she could see high intelligence illuminated behind his eyes. He was probably a target for bullying…even at his age.<br>The older man she could tell was kind hearted, she looked both of the two over her eyes flicking above their heads.  
>"hello miss Charlotte and Mr. Nate," he greeted them, his tone of voice was nice as well.<br>"hello…"she greeted slowly.  
>"greetings…"Nate replied slowly.<br>"I am Quilish Wammy, It's been in my attention recently that you two are of high intelligence yes?"he asked."you two may have the intelligence in order to enter a special institution I have set up for children. All you would have to do is take a simple test."  
>"…."she did not answer and neither did nate.<br>"would you two like to try out for this institution?"  
>"where is it?!"she demanded quickly.<br>"it is in Winchester my dear,"he answered with a small smile sounding pleased she was curious.  
>"so in England?"<br>"precisely,"  
>"so all I have to do is take a test?"<br>"that is what he implied ,"Nate answered her question with boredom in his tone.  
>She looked at him with an annoyed expression.<br>"take your sassy as hell attitude and shove it up your posterior nate,"she replied.  
>"Charlotte!"the headmaster gasped."that's it miss charlotte you are bound to your room for a week and you are not allowed to take Mr. Wammy's test, since you've been so rude when he is in your company."<br>"ah i do not mind the child she reminds me of another member of the orphanage, he too is a vulgar child but still brilliant nonetheless." Wammy chuckled warmly." also there is another child who I believe she would get along with quite well there too."  
>Charlotte twiddled her thumbs awkwardly, but was silently pleased there was another child there who had her mannerism.<br>"nate would you be interested in taking the test?"Mr. Ash asked him.  
>He didn't reply at first but then shrugged."sure I don't see why not it seems interesting."<br>Mr. wammy nodded with a small smile."of course I will bring the tests down this afternoon,"  
>"miss charlotte?"Ash asked her."would you like to take the test as well?"<br>"yeah sure, seems interesting better than anything this place has to offer."  
>Ash frowned at her in disappointment. She just shrugged him off.<br>"then it's arranged,"ash sighed and pinched his nose."both of you will be taking the test next week, till that time please at least try to get along."  
>She sighed loudly but nodded."I can't guarantee the fact but I'll try."<br>~

"So Nate…right?"  
>"yes that is my name,"he replied.<br>"what brings you to this shitty orphanage?"  
>"I would rather not tell you why, but it's obvious my parents are either dead or imprisoned."<br>"….."she didn't respond to nate."alright….I'll respect your boundaries then."  
>He stared at her in silent appreciation other than that he did not acknowledge her remark.<br>"so since we're supposed to get along even though you're like four I'll try to get along with you, and also nate, those bullies shouldn't be allowed to do what they do so I'll protect you,"  
>"….you do not seem to care about me but once someone injured is involved it seems you'll protect them, correct?"<br>"yes of course, what kind of person would I be if I didn't care about others safety?"she asked blandly.  
>"Like the criminals of society perhaps?"<br>"yeah basically,"she answered.  
>They crossed the orphanage in a short amount of time, now Charlotte was outside of her room."well see you later I guess nate."<br>"indeed,"  
>"eh might as well say this while I can, if you need some place to hang out and avoid those bullies just come to my room, I don't go to classes anyways so I'm usually here."<br>"alright I'll keep that in mind."he replied turning away from her  
>He travelled down the hall away from charlotte's room not looking back, the albino child interested her despite his assholish tendencies he used to keep people away from him, he was hiding from his past which she knew from observing him was troubled despite his young age.<br>Shutting her door she headed over to the desk in the corner of the room sitting down, she pulled out a book she used to keep track of people and opened it to a blank page.  
><strong>[Nate River: 4-5 y o, 30y 20d 13m]<strong>  
>She usually never wrote the numbers down because if someone found it they would be confused and question her about it but just this once she would make an exception and write how long he had.<br>Even if the numbers would change as he aged and decided more and more.  
>She shut the book sliding it away, then looked at the mirror that was on the wall.<br>**[Charlotte A. Kingston]**

_Death was such a strange thing._


End file.
